Lighting fixtures such as chandeliers typically include a central member with or without outwardly-extending arms that support crystal ornaments. Each crystal ornament is typically separately attached to an arm with a wire. For example, a crystal ornament is typically attached to a wire and an upper end of the wire is wrapped or hooked onto the central member or one of the arms. Conventional chandeliers are stand-alone units that are attached or supported from a ceiling.
There is a need for further lighting fixtures, and in particular, modular lighting fixtures and methods for forming lighting fixtures.